Deposition of thin films on a substrate surface is an important process in a variety of industries including semiconductor processing, diffusion barrier coatings and dielectrics for magnetic read/write heads. In the semiconductor industry, in particular, miniaturization requires atomic level control of thin film deposition to produce conformal coatings on high aspect structures. One method for deposition of thin films with atomic layer control and conformal deposition is atomic layer deposition (ALD), which employs sequential, surface reactions to form layers of precise thickness controlled at the Angstrom or monolayer level. Most ALD processes are based on binary reaction sequences which deposit a binary compound film. Each of the two surface reactions occurs sequentially, and because they are self-limiting, a thin film can be deposited with atomic level control. Because the surface reactions are sequential, the two gas phase reactants are not in contact, and possible gas phase reactions that may form and deposit particles are limited. The self-limiting nature of the surface reactions also allows the reaction to be driven to completion during every reaction cycle, resulting in films that are continuous and pinhole-free.
During the manufacture of integrated circuits, there is often a need to deposit films onto metal regions while avoiding dielectric surfaces, and vice versa. The ability to selectively deposit a high aspect ratio feature with straight sidewalls is highly desirable for possible patterning applications. Conventional processes result in the growth of a mushroom shaped feature which is undesirable. Therefore, there is a need in the art for processes for depositing a high aspect ratio feature on a substrate with straight sidewalls.